The Middle
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Very short song fic.


The Middle  
  
  
  
Amy Dumas sighed as she walked dejectedly into her hotel room, tossing her gym bag next to the door and flopping down onto her bed. She just had one of the worst days ever. It was bad enough she was away from her best friends, but now the whole ECW roster hated her. Just thinking of it made her heart sink into her stomach. 'I wish Matt were here.' she thought to herself. Recently she and Matt Hardy had been getting closer and closer. She was with him as much as possibly without making it obviously she was crazy about him, though she suspected Matt's brother, Jeff already knew.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Amy reached over and lifted it of the receiver. "Amy" she answered tiredly. "Hey, how was your first day?" Matt asked and Amy smiled happily. "Matt. I'm so glad you called. It was terrible, everyone hates me." she replied. "Hates you? What? Who could hate my Amy?" he asked. "ECW. The guys hate me because I can do moves that they can't. But it's just because they're big and muscular and can't move like me and there's tons of moves they can do that I can't. And the girls hate me because they think I think I'm better than them but I don't and I told them that but they didn't believe me. I wanna come home Matt, I hate it here. " Amy said in a rush, almost in tears. "Oh Ames, don't cry. It'll be all right. They just need to get to know you like I know you, then they'll love you." he said. "I don't think they want to get to know me." she replied. "Sure they do. Just keep being you, they won't be able to help but Love you. " he said making her smile. "Thanks Matt. Thanks a lot." she said. "Anytime Ames. I'll let you go get your rest." he replied. "Yeah, I'll need it. Thanks again for cheerin' me up... I love you Matt." she said, though it really just slipped out. "I love you too Amy." he replied without hesitation. and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Night" he added and they hung up.  
  
FOUR DAYS LATER   
  
Amy again walked into her hotel room, sighing. Another day like the last, but she just kept replaying what Matt had said and although it made her miss him more, it helped her through the day. She had met up with Tajirri who she met down in Mexico and they had a match and got lunch afterwards so things were improving some.  
  
Dropping her bag off next to the door, she noticed a FedEx package on her bed. Opening it a tape fell out that was labeled 'PLAY ME'. She giggled a little and put the tape in her cassette player.  
  
'Hey Amy" Matt's soothing voice greeted her first and she smiled. "Well, I just wanted to say we've all been thinking of you and we all miss you." he paused and Amy heard someone push him aside. "Yeah, and we heard their bein' jerks to you so if you want us to- Hey let go Matt" Amy laughed when she heard Jeff come on the tape. "ANYWAY...If you two are finished fighting I was wondering if maybe I could say something?" Shannon Moore was the next one to speak. "We miss you Amy, It's really not the same without you so hurry up and wow them with your moves so you can come back and be in WCW with me." he said "Geez pressure the poor girl, besides, she's coming to WWF with us." Jeff came back on. "No, she's coming to WCW with US." Gregory Helms said.  
  
"Knock it off you two." Matt was back. "I think what we're TRYING to say is; We miss you and love you lots and don't let them get you down because your so much better than them." Matt finished and there was a pause. "Wow Matt, that was really corny. Hey Amy, do I feel a song coming on?" Jeff asked and sure enough. . .  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
  
It's only in your head  
  
You feel left out or  
  
Looked down on  
  
Just try your best  
  
Try everything you can  
  
And don't you worry  
  
What they tell themselves  
  
When you're away  
  
It just takes some time  
  
Little girl you're in the middle  
  
It'll up the ride  
  
Everything will be just fine  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
Hey, you know  
  
They're all the same  
  
You know you're doing  
  
Better on your own  
  
So don't buy in  
  
Live right now  
  
Yeah, just be yourself  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
If it's good enough  
  
For someone else  
  
It just takes some time  
  
Little girl you're in  
  
The middle of the ride  
  
Everything will be just fine  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
It just takes some time  
  
Little girl you're in  
  
The middle of the ride  
  
Everything will be just fine  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
  
It's only in your head  
  
You feel left out or  
  
Looked down on  
  
Just do your best  
  
Do everything you can  
  
And don't you worry  
  
What the bitter hearts  
  
Are gonna say  
  
It just takes some time  
  
Little girl you're in  
  
The middle of the ride  
  
Everything will be just fine  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
It just takes some time  
  
Little girl you're in  
  
The middle of the ride  
  
Everything will be just fine  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
"Huh, guess I did feel a song coming on . . ." Jeff said humorously. We'll talk to you later Ames." Matt added and then their was a mixture of Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Greg saying 'Bye, miss you, and see you soon' before the tape ended.  
  
"Oh guys," Amy said wiping a tear from her eye as she shook her head, smiling. "I have the best friends." She said to herself and from then on she did her best and didn't care what people thought of her. So thanks to her friends support and love, she went on to prove herself at ECW and by the time she was offered a WWF contract, she had won the respect and admiration of ECW staff, owners and superstars. Proving that no matter what anyone thinks of you, your ideas, or your way of living, you should always follow your dreams.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I wrote this a long time ago, but I just found it in an old notebook so I decided to post it. Hope you liked it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms or Amy Dumas. I also don't own the song 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World. 


End file.
